heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-17 Fire and Water
There's a bit of commotion in Hell's Kitchen today. One of the squat, two-stories buildings has recently started smoking. Then, after that, burning. At present a merry blaze is going, a few people clustered around, no police or firefighters in sight. A few heads are poking out of the top of the building, shouting and doing panicked things that people do on fire. The entrance is merrily ablaze, and seems to be growing more so as time goes by. Eddie normally doesn't go through Hell's Kitchen but he'd decided to take a trip into the area to investigate rumors of the Daredevil. He's a fanboy after all. The commotion distracts him from his hero hunting though. He's on the fringes of the cluster, trying to think of what to do. Biting his lip, he glances up at the people on the roof and then the entrance. Edging away from the cluster, he's starting to form a plan that's pretty much nothing but crazy. Aqualad is there too, if a bit late to the party. The boy is jogging from somewhere down the block, the sight of smoke having caught his attention. He doesn't have a whole lot to work with, though. Instead he moves to the edge of the circle, peering up at the windows, pressing lips into a short line. He doesn't do anything quite yet, but he's working on it. "No sprinkers. Figures." And toward the door he goes, leaping into flames shortly after. Not too smart. Eddie's pretty surprised when someone beats him to the punch. Running into the fire was his plan too. Shaking off the shock, he shoots after Aqualad. "Wait up please," he calls, running through that fire after Aqualad. It's hot inside, not very pleasant, lots of fire. Things that one would expect from a burning building. The boy that went in first rounds quickly on his pursuer, snapping, "What are you doing!?" And, once he's gotten over that, he moves again. He does, however, offer, "Come with me." And up toward a stairway they go. "Find people. Or a sink." The upper floor branches off into halls, and judging by the view from outside there are at least two rooms with people in them. Eddie flinches reflexively as he's snapped at. He's doing his best to ignore the heat and unpleasantness. "I came to help," he squeaks. The teen nods quickly to the offer and scurries right after Aqualad. He gets a good look at Aqualad and gasps a little. "Are you a superhero?" he asks, pushing open doors and checking inside for people. "There's a kitchen in here that has a sink." "I-" A pause from the boy. "Guess. Sure." And when the other boy finds a sink Aqualad trots in that direction, spinning the handles and setting the thing going. "This might take a moment. Grab the people in the rooms, get them down. I can make a path, if I can get enough out of this." And then he starts to glow. Or, his eyes do, and tattoos. Meanwhile sounds of shouting men and women can be heard from rooms nearby, the walls paper-thin and not doing much to muffle noises. And that makes Eddie brighten up considerably, almost like he's not even worried about the fire anymore. "Um, yeah! I got it. I might be able to help too," he says, heading for the door to the nearest room. He's quick, dodging around flames and spots on the floor that look dangerous. Once he gets to the first group of people, he coughs a little and motions them towards himself. "This way, please! I'll help you get out of here." The people still in the building don't complain at being instructed, following after Eddie, though they too shy away from the flames. By the time he collects the next group Aqualad has managed to tear enough water from the pipe to make a huge, floating bubble of liquid that rolls on down the hall, dosing flames and clearing a path toward the door. "Good job," It's a quick aside, and then he's helping herd everyone out into the street. Eddie leads people as best he can, warning people of spots to avoid and even half carrying someone when they trip. There's a moment of shock when Eddie sees the bubble and it quickly becomes a grin. "So cool!" he quietly glees. The aside just makes him beam, a faint white glow flickering around him for just an instant. "Umm...I can help. With the water thing," he says as they go. "I...have powers too." "Can you?" The hydrokinetic turns his attention momentarily toward Eddie, the ball of water continuing along in the meantime. With Eddie to corral they all follow, eventually passing toward the front door as water hisses and fires are doused in the process. "Whatever you've got, let's see it. Anything could help." "Okay just um...brace yourself?" Eddie replies awkwardly. He kicks himself a moment later because of how stupid he thinks it sounds. His eyes start glowing blue as he starts to use his boosting powers on Aqualad, making the hero and his powers stronger and more energized. "I can...make other people stronger," he says. "Whoa" the glow gets a little brighter and Eddie changes. His clothes become a sort of fusion between the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing and Aqualad's suit. He even gets some of the tattoos. "This...this part is new," he says quietly, having mimicked some of the other hero's powers in the process. Aqualad probably wasn't quite ready for that. The blob of water expands, defying reality as the already inflated water generates even more of itself. Then, woosh, it all goes flowing outward. The people in the building get quite wet in the process, but it does clear a wide swath of flame. Enough that they can get out the door safely, and douse the immediate area. The boy himself doesn't manage to compose himself for a few seconds, and when he does he offers: "Man. That's new." He sounds rather appreciative, if nothing else. Eddie jumps as they get wet, not expecting it. He's getting new information and dealing with it makes him take time to get compossed too. This is the first time he's ever mimicked someone else's powers before. "Y-yeah," he manages, nodding and smiling. "We should get back in there to get the rest of them," he says, waiting to follow Aqualad's lead. "That's cool." That's the conclusion Aqualad comes to, eventually. "And you're right." And out they go, onto the street of confused bystanders and rescued men and women. There's a lot of commotion, looks paid between the two young men, a few shouts of questions or commendations. Aqualad waves for his part, a quick motion before he's moving back down the sidewalk as if nothing had happened. "You're not going to stay like that, are you? I don't know what I'd do with a brother." Eddie edges behind Aqualad a little, the attention making him a little uncomfortable. He's not used to it. He gives a tiny wave of his own before following the other young man as quickly as hee can. "I don't know, this is the first time it ever happened," he admits, looking down at himself. Of course the word brother just makes him blush. He stops boosting the other hero when he gets an idea, letting Aqualad's powers return to normal levels. As he does, there's a small flash of light and Eddie returns to his normal self. Aqualad doesn't stay on the sidewalk long, the boy sliding into one of the narrow alleyways that litter the dirty streets. He pauses there, leaning to settle against the brick while he takes stock of Eddie. It's easier when things aren't burning down around him. Eventually a hand is offered for a shake, an introduction of, "Call me Aqualad. That was the first time?" Following into the alley, Eddie doesn't seem bothered by it at all. The alleyways and such are home to him. He squirms on the spot under the other young man's gaze. The offered hand and and the introduction get a mix of hesitation and awe. "Oh wow," he grins, quickly shaking the offered hand. "I um. Well...I was to use Axiom as my codename if I ever get to be a superhero," he says, a little shyly. "Yes, that was the first time I ever used my powers on someone else that has them too. It feels...different now." "So you were planning to do something with that?" His tone is curious, not much more than that. "You could probably do some good with it." There's a smile after that, a short tick at the corners of the boy's lips before his shoulders roll backward. "Either way. Not bad, right? I'll have to remember you, if I ever need some help. I work around here, sometimes." Eddie shrugs a little. "I was hoping to one day," he replies. He doesn't have much of a plan. His expression brightens again though. "Really? Wow, that would be great! I'd be happy to help out!" he says quickly. Another quick smile and Aqualad nods once again. "Yeah, let me know how to reach you. I'm only on land about half the time." To indicate why this is, he gestures to his neck. At some point he sprouted gills, roughly around the time he actually touched water. Webbed hands also, though they seem to becoming less prominent as he dries out, sinking back into the skin. "I can't turn down someone who wants to lend a hand. Just try to be careful." "Um," Eddie frowns. "I don't really have any way to reach me," he says, kicking himself again. Being homeless sucked. He looks up curiously when Aqualad gesturs and smiles. "That is so cool!" and excited again. "I will!" "Oh." Pause. "Well. You can try and reach me here." After that he gives a number, adding, "You might to leave a message. Phones don't work underwater, it's pretty inconvenient. I never realized how much." A somber nod, then he makes a shuffle toward the edge of the alleyway. "So, I'll see you around, right? Thanks for the help, you did a good thing." Eddie nods quickly, memorizing the number. He's really excited that he's got an actual superhero's phone number. He watches Aqualad go, beaming at the praise. "Bye, Aqualad." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs